leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-4889586-20140813223518/@comment-5955640-20140814004527
You don't have enough armor and you have too much AP and not enough Mana. When's the last time you played Taric? Taric has bad AP ratios. Like even for a tank and for a support and even for a support tank. You can't get real damage into Taric without turning into a glass canon. This build would be great. On Swain. Technically this build isn't bad but it isn't approaching the better items for Taric. Ice Born Gauntlet and Frozen Heart are core. It's mana, it's Attack Speed reduction on opponents. It has the bonus on hit active. the CDR. And the Mana. And it's armor so it's great for Taric's passive and his Shatter which does great damage to opponents and creates a strong aura when it's up. Magic pen is good because you still have a magic damage output. Spirit Visage and Mercury treads are okay. Merc treads for tenacity and MR is smart but given how kitable Taric can be it might help more to have boots of Swiftness instead so slows don't slow you down and you have a more active movement speed. Ontop of that Captain would give you more leading power. Catalyst for mana will eventually pay you back when you turn it into Rod of Ages, only problem is that takes awhile. Taric has no damage unless you rush a strong AP item or you focus on armor for ten minutes or more. Rod of Ages just isn't a convient building path for maintaining relevant damage. Armor scales on everyone. So the armor shred needed to do great onhit damage is constantly rising and people are still buying armor ontop of that. Zhonyas, Guardian Angel, Randuin's Omen, Thornmail, Sunfire's cape. Someone is wearing one or more of these items. So you need more armor. More than 200. You want to melt ADC's and cripple bruisers. 40% CDR is good but there are better ways to build it. Instead of Nashor's Tooth get Wit's End as it lowers magic resistance further and will compensate for your low AP damage build and goes well with the armor shred you naturally have. You should really consider Seeker's Armguard, Manamune, and Essence Reaver. The first has armor and AP which makes it really nice and has good early to mid game scaling with it being an easy buy as it only takes two cheap items to make for next to nothing. Tear if gotten early you can make the long haul to Muramana getting it around 25 to 30 minutes which would be no better than having the same sort of sustain a rushed ROD of ages would give you as it takes Twenty minutes for it to reach a full charge. Upon getting to Muramana you can validate any other item with Mana in it for more damage and onhit dueling potential. Essence Reaver can give you great sustain. Mana onhit (just like old Taric!), CDR, and Life steal which is always good for a dueling champ which Taric is. He does not deal burst. Not at all really. He deals damage over time and he deals it really well. When talking about your performance in a match I'd heavily endorse you giving us your Match History data so we can see what happened in the match in the form of data and charts graphing all partcipants involved.